


Apparently Only One Meal From Barbarism

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, holy shit what's happened to Tony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Savage Land: "All kinds of mutates and dinosaurs and big cheetahs and a surprising amount of acceptable nudity." - Spider-Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently Only One Meal From Barbarism

**Author's Note:**

> Issues of consent; see endnotes for details. Warning for attempted cannibalism.

Steve was not unaccustomed to being knocked unconscious, but this had to be one of the more unpleasant situations he had woken up in. He was naked; there was a terrible smell in the air; and he was tied up. His wrists were locked at the small of his back by something strangely organic that seemed to quiver as he tugged at it.

He rolled over, blinking away black spots, and Tony froze a couple of feet away from him. Steve stared. Tony was naked, and carrying what appeared to be a large bone. In his other hand, he was holding a knife. A stone knife. Of course, they were in the Savage Land... they'd managed to land safely, but clearly -

"Tony?" he said sluggishly, and Tony backed away from him, scowling. "Did you... hit me with a dinosaur bone?" He pushed himself up to a sitting position, and looked around. A cave, with a sandy floor and creepers around the entrance, and what looked like a corpse huddled at the opposite end from Steve. After a horrified moment, he realised it was Wolverine, which meant whatever was impaled through his torso - some kind of crude spear - was probably only a temporary setback.

He looked back at Tony, who was studying him intently. A swollen mark marred his cheek; Steve stared at it for a second, trying to remember what it meant. It looked like... It was a bite mark, that was right, some kind of mongoose shaped creature had dropped out of a tree and bitten him. Shortly afterwards, he'd tripped over the skeleton of what Steve thought was a T-Rex, but Tony identified as an Allosaur. He'd lain on the floor muttering about palaeontology while Steve called for help, and Steve had just managed to raise Logan on the communicator when it had all gone dark. Because, it seemed, Tony had clubbed him. And then done something horrible to Logan.

"Okay," Steve said, and worked surreptitiously at his bonds. They seemed to be made some kind of creeper, but it undulated slightly under his touch; he tugged, and it tightened. He glanced out of the cave mouth; judging by the position of the sun, he'd been out less than two hours, and Tony had already developed flint-knapping and discovered intelligent restraints. And, as the billow of smoke at the entrance to the cave indicated, fire. If Tony had been about at the dawn of humanity, civilization would have gotten started a damn sight quicker.

Tony edged closer. Steve noted, gloomily, that the hilt of his knife was bound in blue leather; looked like he wasn't getting his clothes back. His concerns became suddenly more immediate as Tony poked him with the end of the knife.

"Stop that," he said in his most authoritative tone, and Tony bared his teeth and set the edge of the knife against Steve's inner thigh. Steve went very still. A deep cut there, and he'd bleed out in minutes. "Tony," he said, soft this time. "Please don't." He eased his leg away from the knife, and Tony frowned at him, intent puzzled face like he was looking for something. Like he hadn't quite figured out what Steve was for, yet. "Tony," said Steve, gentle, coaxing, as if he were talking to a crying child or a nervous horse, "Come on. It's me, Steve. You don't want to hurt me. Take the knife away. Untying me would be good too, while I'm making wishes. Come on." Tony moved closer, crouching between Steve's legs, watching his lips move, brow furrowed in concentration.

Steve shifted to press his leg against Tony's. "Tony. Can you understand me at all? You got bitten by some kind of rodent, and you're... having a bad reaction. You need to untie me." Tony touched the knife blade against Steve's chest, then turned his wrist so the back of his hand rested against Steve's skin. His other hand spread over Steve's shoulder and gripped the swell of muscle there. He leaned over even further, sniffing at Steve. Steve hesitated, then leaned forward as far as he could with his hands restrained and rested his cheek against Tony's shoulder. "Tony," he murmured, directly into his ear. "Untie me. We're friends. You don't want to hurt me." And he rubbed his cheek against Tony, nuzzled affectionately into his neck.

The sound Tony made then was much friendlier, a growling purr. He pressed up against Steve like a cat, a rippling undulation of his body that made made Steve's breath catch.

"Untie me, Tony, come on," he said, a little breathlessly. Tony licked his neck, dabbing his tongue out like he was tasting Steve, humming to himself. "Tony-" he swallowed, and shut his eyes as he weighed up the options. This wasn't quite what he'd intended, and Tony was high on weird rodent venom and certainly not in a fit state to consent.

On the other hand, he didn't want to be dismantled for parts, or eaten, or whatever the hell else Tony's whirring brain came up with. So when Tony dropped the knife and ran his hands down over Steve's abs, he made an encouraging noise and curled his legs round Tony, pulling him closer.

Tony explored him carefully with hands and mouth, biting until Steve yelped, licking and sucking until he moaned, digging his nails into Steve's thighs and watching him writhe. The analytical expression on his face was so familiar Steve called his name again, hoping to see some flicker of recognition in his eyes.

But Tony just looked at him blankly before ducking his head to nuzzle in between Steve's legs. He left teeth marks on Steve's inner thighs, but his mouth was gentle on Steve's cock, clever tongue making him pant and shiver. Typical Tony; reduce his brain to mush, and he could still manage engineering and sex. Steve pulled hard at the bindings on his wrist, wanting to touch; they didn't give at all, and Tony gave him a flat, disapproving look before pushing him over backwards.

The fall knocked the breath out of him, and twisted his arms awkwardly; by the time he'd got them settled, hands tucked into the small of his back, Tony had pushed his legs wide and was spreading his ass. Steve let out a pained grunt as dry fingers breached him, and Tony made a humming noise, the noise he made when one of his projects wasn't working and he didn't know why. He twisted his fingers, and Steve couldn't prevent another sound of discomfort; Tony abruptly pulled out, and moved away. Steve craned his neck awkwardly, and saw Tony digging through the wreckage of Steve's uniform. When he crawled back, he had a small tube in his hand.

"Tony, that's - you are not putting Chapstick - ah!" His fingers slid in smooth, and Steve swallowed his protests, because really, what was the point? He hooked his ankle over Tony's shoulder and let out shuddering gasps as he was opened with an efficiency that stopped just short of painful. Tony was thorough; soon he was twisting three fingers roughly into Steve's body, and Steve would have begged for it if he thought he'd be understood. Instead he just spread wider and moaned loud and wild, letting his body writhe like it wanted to, shameless. He whined in protest when Tony pulled his fingers out, but then Tony crawled over him, rough hands pushing his thighs back against his chest so he was open wide, and he panted with need, trying to hold himself up for Tony's cock.

He couldn't stop the sharp cry that escaped as Tony shoved into him, but he didn't hesitate this time, working their bodies together, and that was what Steve wanted. The pain transmuted to pleasure as Tony's cock scraped over the sensitive places inside him, dragging a choked wail from him. With his arms still pinned under him, he couldn't move, could only lie there and take it, short hard thrusts that burned him with pleasure as his body rocked under the assault.

He shoved into Steve with no rhythm at all, only force, and it wasn't at all what he'd ever thought making love to Tony would be like; still, it was Tony, and when he leaned over to press his mouth against Steve's neck, biting and sucking, Steve tried to rock up against him, pull him in tighter. He kissed Tony's cheek, mouthed at his beard, sucked his lower lip, and Tony blinked dazed blue eyes at him and fucked him harder, panting into Steve's mouth. Rough hands on his hips, nails digging in as Tony forced himself deeper into Steve's ass, and that was enough to tip Steve over the edge, abused muscles tensing painfully as his back arched, raw sounds tearing from his throat.

Tony kept fucking him as he shuddered and clenched, and it hurt a bit now, but it was worth it, seeing Tony's ecstatic face, open and unguarded as he took Steve, used him. He locked his teeth into Steve's shoulder when he came, growling roughly through his mouthful, and then he just collapsed, put his face in Steve's neck and leaned heavily on him, and Steve let his head fall back and stared blindly at the roof of the cave.

Finally Tony slipped out of him, and sat back on his heels; Steve managed to twist so most of his weight was on his hip, taking the worst of the pressure off his sore shoulders, and tried to get comfortable. Pretty much everything hurt, and only some of it in the good way. He shivered as Tony trailed his fingers over Steve's thigh, slipped them just barely into Steve's ass again, and Steve groaned; he really didn't think he could take it again, not without his arms loose. Tony mouthed the inside of his thigh, licking away sweat and - other stuff - and Steve's cock actually twitched, and he was biting back whimpers when he heard a rasping awful groan from Wolverine.

Tony pulled away from him then, and crawled across the cave floor to crouch in front of Wolverine. Wolverine's body arched, spasmed, and the sharpened stick expelled itself from his ribcage; Tony grabbed up the stick, and watched intently as the gaping wound sealed itself. Then he picked up the knife.

" Don't! Tony, no -" but Tony slashed the knife down across Wolverine's thigh. He stilled again, watched the flesh knit together; then he hacked out a chunk and watched the wound slowly fill in, frown of concentration on his face. A groan became an awful scream as Wolverine came back to consciousness with Tony's knife in him, and then Tony moved away with a double handful of dripping flesh. He busied himself by the fire, with a strange apparatus built out of bones and pieces of armour and strips of blue leather, ignoring the other two men as if they had ceased to exist. Wolverine growled and struggled against his bonds, and then slumped.

"Logan?" called Steve, and got only a grunt in response. "Can you cut yourself free?"

"No. He's tied me so I can't get an angle to get at these damn things. What's he doing?" Steve glanced at Tony; to his great relief, Tony held his shield. At least that hadn't been lost. Then he frowned. Tony was suspending Steve's shield above the fire. It took him a moment to make the connection, and then Tony threw the lumps of flesh into the shield.

"I think... I think he's hungry."

It would no doubt amuse Tony to know he had managed to shock Wolverine speechless. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times.

"Why isn't he chopping bits off you?" he said finally.

"I... persuaded him not to," Steve said. Wolverine stared at him, then sniffed the air. Then he shook his head.

"Well, thanks for reminding me there are worse fates than being eaten alive," he said philosophically, as Tony approached him with the knife again.

It was probably the screaming that caught Spider-Woman's attention - Steve only knew that when he looked away from the bloody mess Tony was making, she was there, silhouetted against the light.

Steve had just enough time to to yell a warning before Tony leapt at her. She blasted him without hesitation, and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"What the fuck?" she said, in tones of utter bewilderment.

"Toxic mongoose," said Wolverine laconically. Spider-Woman stepped into the cave, blinking as her eyes adjusted. She stared at Wolverine for a long moment, taking in the half-healed spaces where Tony had gouged out chunks of flesh. Her eyes went to Steve's shield, merrily sizzling, and slow horror crept over her face. Then she looked at Steve, and he felt himself start to blush, hard, as she took in his nakedness, the bite marks, the nail marks, and the... residue on his belly and thighs. She closed her eyes tight, and said with great firmness,

"I want off the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Issues of consent note: Tony is incapable of meaningful consent due to being high on mongoose venom. Steve is having sex as an alternative to being dissected and eaten, so we'll call that coercion with threat of violence.


End file.
